You Just Need A Heart To Zing
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: 17 year old Iris has lived with the guilt of her mom dieing all her life as her dad beat her for it but when she one day runs into the forest and meets Mavis who helps her,but when she meet's Dracula something happens for both of them could it be, but it's imposable, it cant happen twice, but there's no denying it it's a Zing! (Reviews help)
1. Chapter 1

You Just Need A Heart To Zing  


**I just thought the in Movie Dracula deserved another chance to love a girl i to might do one on the mummy (AKA Murray) if this dose well I OWN NOTHING enjoy!**

* * *

Iris POV

Iris Breathed out and smiled gently as she took out the picture out of the moving box of her and her friend Sherri they were smiling in there swim suites at the local pool.

Tears sprang to her green eyes and Iris put the picture down and sniffed.

It had been three days since her family moved here and she still hasn't gotten over the fact she would only be able to text her and not talk to her until next year when she would come to visit in the summer.

Iris rubbed her eyes hard to wipe away her tear stain face.

No NO MORE CRYING she mentally yelled to herself.

If you keep crying you'll lose all your tears she heard her mother say.

She didn't turn around she knew it was her imagination her mom was gone an angel in the ground now it was just her and the man who helped give birth to her.

If you think you heard wrong you didn't Iris dose not consider a man who beats her every Friday on the exact same time her mother died a father just a man she cared nothing about.

That's when she heard the Door slam she closed her eye's to keep the tears from falling she knew what day it was and what time it was she knew what was going to happen but it didn't mean she wasn't terrified of it.

she stayed the night at Sherri's ever chance she got but sometimes she couldn't like when she was out of town or her mom said she couldn't she had to face this.

she Looked at her door as it opened.

her dad stumbled in...Drunk.

W-what are you duing here betch.

she cringed as he stumbled to get the words our of his mouth.

D-dad are you...Drunk she whispered.

W-what it to youg.

she stayed silent she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Youg disgust me Betch he yelled.

Tears fell as he threw the bottle at her.

Youg the reasonn youg mother died why Emily died the one gurl i loved it's all youg faullt.

she didn't make a sound scared for her life.

He walked up to her and slapped her.

she fell to the floor tears in her eyes.

He kicked her It's all youg faullt Youg faullt he was screaming as he kicked her over and over till blood started coming out of her mouth and her nose was bleeding she was sure she was going to have bruises on both her eye's and her face covered in cuts.

the she saw a memory flash before her eye's a long distant memory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_her mother was in the hospitable her strength fading everyday but kept her smile on for her trying to be brave for her every time she was around to keep her believing she would one day get better if she wasn't so naive maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much to realize she was never going to get better she remembered the question she had asked her one day. _

_ Hey mommy can i ask you something?  
_

_What is it sweetie?_

_Do you...Love me._

_What!? of course i doi love you more then life itself.  
_

_But isn't it my fault your sick?_

_Sweetie who told you that? Of course it isn't and every parent who has a child will tell you the same thing._

_But daddy said your going to die soon is that true?_

_Her mom was silent._

_Mommy?_

_Sweetie i... she paused trying to find the right words._

_I might disappear from sight one day._

_She looked at her mother tears in her eyes. _

_But She yelled ill never truly be dead as long as you keep me in here she pointed to Iris's heart._

_But i don't want to be alone Iris cried holding her mama's hand._

_You wont be alone her mom said gently petting her daughters hair._

_Yes i will her Iris yelled you'll be gone._

_Her mom giggled Sweetie one day you'll find someone who make's your heart boom in your chest and you feel like you want to explode when this happens it's called a Zing.  
_

_Iris cringed at how harsh that sounded Ow it sounds horrible she whined I'd rather have you she grabbed her mom._

_Her mom giggled Sweetie it's not painful it's actually the most amazing feeling ever._

_Iris looked at her mom with big eyes but what if the person i Z-Z-Zing with...die's too she said quietly._

_Her mom was prepared for this she looked at her daughter and said some people believe that a Zing only happens once.., she looked out her window but a friend of mine once said that a Zing can happen Twice if your meant to be and... she looked back at her daughter, And you have a heart.  
_

_A heart? Iris asked confused._

_Yes just a heart even if it's not beating her mom said gently._

_What was your friends name Iris asked innocently. _

_Her name? Her mom smiled and looked at the window._

_Was Martha._

* * *

Another kick to Iris face brought her back as she flew to the wall.

Mom iris thought this isn't what you want for me is it you wanted for me was it? she asked herself.

if it wasn't then please help me i haven't even Zinged yet please she thought as she heard her father's footsteps get closer.

_RUN!_

Then all of a sudden her body started moving on her own and she started running away from her father and out of the house.

GET BACK HER BEICH she heard her dad yell but she didn't care as the adrenaline flushed threw her veins and keep running.

When she saw the forest she didn't even stop to breath she ran right into it wanting the adrenaline to last a little longer when she finally started calming down she realized she was lost.

Oh great i run away from my abusive father into a forest were i could starve get eaten by animals or find some werido roaming around and try to RAPE me she panicked.

What worried her more was it was so DARK she knew it was sunset when she started running but she didn't think to keep track of how LATE it was getting.

Great now im totally going to die like this she nearly screamed and dropped to the ground to have what she thought to be the last cry of her short life.

I'm only 17 i have so much to live f- Oh who am i kidding what do i HAVE to live for she said out loud tear's streaming harder from her face nothing she whispered just nothing.

Hey are you alright she heard someone say she looked up it looked to be a teenage girl maybe not older then her the girl wore a black dress with a black cape she had pale skin flat black hair eyeliner and black eyes she looked exactly like a peace of night had fallen from the sky.

U-um Iris said not quite sure what to say.

after a moment of silence she decided to go with the truth after all who knows if this girl was murder she would at least be the first one to know a sad girls story.

No i said and put my head in my knee's My dad hits me every Friday at exactly the time my mother died which just happened to be about an hour ago if you haven't noticed Iris said gently.

She heard the girl suck in breath for some reason.

Strange Iris thought is she holding her breath.

Iris looked at the girl who was positively holding her breath.

Why are you holding your breath Iris asked head tilted slightly.

Um no reason said the teenager.

My dad run's a hotel a little while away from here um do you want to...come.

Iris stood up turns out she's only to this girl's shoulder.

Do you think they could help me with, Iris pointed to her blood covered face and arm.

She saw the teenager suck in more breath and slowly nod.

And with that they started walking.

It was actually a lot harder walk and the fact i had to go threw a fake FLOOR i knew meant it was pretty important.

Are you sure im allowed to be down here Iris asked she felt like she was trespassing on private property.

Oh it's fine said the girl still holding her breath.

Um excuse me i don't mean to be pushy but...whats your name?

Mavis she said without hesitation you she asked curiously.

Iris she said shyly.

Pretty name Mavis smiled and we walked to the big palce like hotel.

Iris stopped to admire it for a few seconds before Mavis pushed her to the entrance.

But as soon as she opened it to boys were on her in an instant.

Mavy wavy were have you been daddy's been so worried said a man with slicked back hair and pale skin and was checking her arms and legs.

Is it Halloween or what Iris thought.

a boy with orange hair and peachy skin noticed Iris first.

Hey who you he asked kindly.

Um im Iris she said.

That's when the man with the slicked back hair noticed her and looked her way with curiously and she looked back.

That's when it happened a spark in her stomach just light her whole life was behind her for a moment as she got lost in his beautiful eyes she felt like she couldn't breath and she was drawn to him yet at the same time she wanted to just get up and sing she saw a purple flash in her eye's and then one in his.

they stood still for a seconded even though it felt like a lifetime Before she manged to shake her head and look at Mavis.

Dad this is Iris i found her in the woods and if you haven't noticed she need's help.

That's when i heard a suck in of breath i looked up to see that the man was holding his breath.

Hmm let me see said the red hair teenager.

He looked at me up and down then frowned there's only one way to get bruises like those on your face he muttered under his breath and took Iris hand.

Ill take you to my room and get you fixed up and with that pulled my so fast he was almost running i couldn't see my surroundings very well but i was almost positive i saw a skeleton. When he got me to a room with silk sheets and put me on it.

Stay here he said ill be right back.

As he went away i looked out the baloney what was this feeling in my chest why did i feel like...Flying?

* * *

Dracula POV

Drac was still holding his breath as she walked off Johnny going fast enough so she couldn't see her surroundings smart boy Drac thought before looking at his daughter who was also holding her breath.

Mavis what have i told you about bringing other humans to the hotel her dad growled especially one who's BLEEDING.

Im sorry dad but she was just crying on the forest floor dad i couldn't just leave her there to cry ESPECIALLY if she was bleeeding.

Drac rubbed his temples and sighed listen blood orange human blood if you haven't forgotten is still a Vampire's dinner weather we like it or not and we can control our cravings but you noticed first hand that it seems like asking you to carry a neckless of garlic when it's being waved in front of your face.

Mavis agreed yeah but still...she trailed off.

Drac sighed Okay how about you and Johnny take care of the girl untill she's held will that make you feel better she nodded.

Good now off you go my baby bat he smiled she laughed and walked off.

He sighed something was wrong and he knew it when he saw her he felt it the Zing but that wasn't possible it had already happened once before with Martha the love of his life it couldn't happen with some HUMAN maybe it was a trick of the light he thought.

After this ill erase her memory and send her home he nodded to himself and walked off but for some strange reason he felt like...Flying

* * *

**Okay please tell me how im doing or i wont finsh this even one review is enough thanks hoped you liked this update  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You Just Need A Heart To Zing  


**I AM going to finish the story and i thank people for the reviews I OWN NOTHING and please Enjoy  
**

* * *

Iris POV

Iris sighed to herself and tore her eye's away from the balcony to look at her soundings.

The room looked old fashion to say the least yellow brick walls, blood colored silk sheets, and a bathroom.

It looked so out of date she half expected Dracula to jump in from the balcony and try to suck all her blood out.

she chuckled to herself and put her hand over her eye's,Maybe my dad kicked me to hard in the head this time she muttered to myself.

What did you say she heard a male voice say?

she took her hand off her eye's to look at the red headed boy who's hair could rival that of Mrs Frankenstein.

Oh...um nothing she said quietly a blush coming to her cheeks.

He shrugged and sat down next to her.

he took a rag from the first aid kit Im going to wipe this blood off,put rubbing alcohol on it,Then get it in a fresh bandage okay he said.

she nodded and let him wipe the blood from her arm.

After he was done he took out what looked to be the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

This might hurt he said and took the other rag that he put the rubbing alcohol on to her arm.

she bit her tongue HARD to try not to scream and cry.

Iris knew there were better thing to cry about then getting FIXED rather then hurt but still...

When he was finally done with the rubbing Alcohol he took out bandages and started warping her arm.

She breathed a sigh of relief that the pain was wavering still there but at least calming down.

So tell me how did you get these He asked causally eye's still focused on wrapping her bandages.

She looked at him surprised then she felt her eye's go blank.

You know it's rude to ask someones Personal information without them even knowing your name first.

It's Johnny, he said, Yours?

Iris, she said blankly.

Cool name, he said.

Silence.

So...he said trailing off.

Iris sighed My dad she said and then found something interesting in the wall next to the bed.

I had a guess but i had hoped it wasn't he sighed and finished her Bandages.

The looked at the ceiling hands next to his sides and sighed deep again.

How did you have a guess normal people would think i just got in a fight.

He shrugged well I haven't been around normal people for a long time he said eye's to the ceiling.

She looked at him wide eyed.

How long have you lived here she asked curious.

He grinned eye's still to the ceiling, Two years to the day.

Wow that's a long time she said and looked at her arm,I would go crazy doing the same thing everyday.

He shrugged again, A few years ago i would have said the same exact thing but ,he looked at her, things change when your in love.

In...Love she asked and tilted her head slightly for him to explain exactly who he was in love WITH.

He got the message and his grin turned into a smile, Mavis he said as if the name was made of fragile glass.

Iris grinned Is she your Zing she said teasingly.

His eye's widened how do you know about that!

She flinched at the seriousness in this carefree boy's tone.

M-M-My mother she whispered all of a sudden feeling very shy.

Oh sorry.

She shook her head, no it's alright,she said quietly not wanting to anger Johnny anymore.

He noticed and said She is you know.

She looked at him and smiled you two look like a good match.

He smiled thanks.

That's when they heard the knock at the door.

He stood up well who could that be Drac? she heard the boy mutter.

Drac? she thought dose he mean the man at the door?

Then she remembered something hey what about my face.

He looked at her and as if remembering something said Um sorry dude or dudette I need one more minute.

He grabbed a clean rag and what looked to be clothes from what seemed to be a thick backpack and pushed her into the bathroom.

He handed me the clothes and rag you can clean yourself up in here and promise me you wont come out till your SURE the blood is off you.

She slowly nodded.

Good and with that he shut the door.

She looked at the overly big white shirt and sweat pants then shrugged.

I wonder why he was so paranoid for me to get the blood off.

She shrugged again maybe his girlfriend goes faint at the sight of blood and with that she started to clean off herself.

* * *

Johnny's POV

Johnny sighed and opened the door on the other side his Zing Mavis stood there with a smile on her face.

Hey Mavis come on in he said with the exact same smile on his face.

She walked in and looked around the room Is she here she asked simply.

He didn't need to ask who, she's in the bathroom cleaning herself up i didn't want you to see the...He paused for a seconded worried about even saying it in front of her.

It's okay Johnny go on she said pushing him along.

I didn't want you to see the...blood.

She smiled gently ill be fine Johnny dad has at least taught me how to control my... My cravings ill be fine as long as she doesn't get to close when she IS bleeding.

He breathed a sigh of relief but then tensed again.

Johnny whats wrong?

It's just that we have one more problem he said.

Whats that Mavis asked.

how is she going to react when she finds out she's in a hotel for monster's.

WHAT!? they heard someone yell and it was no mystery who.

Oops the both said while looking at each other.

* * *

**AHHH CLIFFHANGER i know i'm evil but you got to love me anyway hope you liked the update next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day til then have that tension in your stomach MWHAHAHAHA**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

You Just Need A Heart To Zing  


**ON WITH THE STORY thank you all who reviewed I OWN NOTHING and please Enjoy  
**

* * *

Iris POV

"She couldn't believe it it had to be a dream right?

"She pinched herself,"nope totally awake".

"Okay Iris BREATH IN, BREATH OUT, BREATH IN, BREATH OUT she repeated in her mind multiple time.

"Maybe im on that "You just got Punk'd show".

"She looked around for hidden camera's, "When she found none she waited for a guy in a suite to tell her she just got Punk'd, Nothing happened".

"Okay It's official may dad's finally drove me off the deep end,"She said out loud."

"U-Um Iris a-are you okay?", "Johnny asked,worried".

"Okay? am i okay?, "She said the words a few time's to get the feeling of it on her tongue".

"No no I'm not okay, "She said, and fell to her knee's tears falling out of her eye's".

"Things haven't been okay since the day my mom died," And with that everything went black."

* * *

Mavis POV

"Mavis was in shock,"She stood perfectly still almost as if stone."

"Are you alright Mavis?, "He said as he tore his eye's away from the unconscious Iris."

"I-I'm fine, "she stuttered slightly."But The question is, Is she?"

"He did his best to grin,"It was expected," After all that's how i ALMOST reacted when I first found out."

"Mavis smiled lightly, "Or tried to anyway it looked more like an Uncomfortable grin'.

"Will she be okay,"She asked clearly worried".

"Yeah she should be fine but could you help me get her on the bed."

"She laughed,"Sure Johnny."

"She took her arms while Johnny took her legs."

"Mavis was slightly panicked when she reached to pick up the girl luckily she didn't smell like blood and Mavis relaxed".

"Then something came to her mind that she wanted to talk to Johnny about without Iris in the room she thought this was a good a time as any."

"She turned to Johnny,"Hey Johnny can i ask you something?"

"He looked at her just as he set Iris's leg's on the bed and tucked her body in the red silk sheets."

"Sure Mavis anything, "He said with a smile."

"She Blushed as she realized what she was about to ask".

"It couldn't be right?,Maybe it was just a trick of the light,But if Johnny saw it to,"She swallowed her nervousness and started to speak".

"I know it sounds weird but did you happen to see when my dad and Iris looked at each other did you happen to see them...Well...Gosh This is hard to say...Did you happen to see them...Zing, "She said quickly then put her hands on her face."

"Johnny froze for a second," Then he grinned, So it wasn't just me then."

"She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness I thought i was going crazy."

"Your not the only one, "He said also breathing a sigh of relief."

"There was a moment of silence."

"So... "Mavis spoke nervous,"Should we help them?"

"Johnny looked at her,"What why?!"

"Well,"Mavis gently put a piece her black hair behind her ear."

"It's just that...Well."If they did...Zing do you really think my dad will do something about it," After all he's lived in fear of humans For 182 years and just because he saw Not all humans are bad doesn't mean him and all other monsters aren't still going to live in that fear for an example a few seconds ago he basically called her a SNACK."

"Yeah I get that Mavis but what's are the reasons for us getting involved if it's not meant to be it's not meant to be," Johnny said with a causal voice as if he was talking about the weather and not her father's SECOND ZING."

"Mavis put her arms across her chest,"Let me guess your still scared my dad will suck all the blood out of you if he ever found out what we were doing."

"What ,he scoffed, No."

"A few seconds passed."

"Okay Maybe a little."

"Mavis smiled,I guess i could see why your worried he is the great and powerful Dracula after all," She waved her hand's for effect."

"She put her hand on Johnny's shoulder but you got to trust me when i say i will NEVER let that happen EVER."

"I know Mavis but that's the point if he DID find out he could go all red rage on us for trying to hook him up with a HUMAN and besides how do we know it wasn't a trick of the light you said yourself that a Zing only happens once in your life and I'm pretty sure his Zing was your mother."

"Mavis thought about this for a second before answering,"I don't really know how he could Zing twice "she said slowly," But it defiantly WAS a Zing and you know it too," As for red rage "She grinned," the worst he'll do is forbid me from seeing you for two weeks then probably send her home but that's worse case scenario.

"Silence".

"Well i guess...it wouldn't hurt...to try Johnny said hesitantly."But if were really going to do this we should at least do SOME research on Vampire and human relationships as well on zinging twice."

"I agree We should get to the library."But do you think she'll be alright,"Mavis looked to the girl who seemed to be asleep."

"he nodded," yeah i think some rest she'll be fine," and with that they both left the room."

* * *

Iris POV

_Flashback:_

_"Even though my mom died 11 years ago it still feel's like yesterday to Iris."  
_

_"She remembered the screaming of her grandmother,The weeping of her father,and the smell of death that filled the room."_

_"But she was naive she didn't know her mother was never coming back she just thought she was asleep so she went up to her to ask why everyone was crying."_

_"Mommy "her little six year old hands shook her shoulder," Why is everyone crying, she had asked quietly,Her mommy didn't speak didn't speak, Iris had started to panic Mommy wake up,Tears filled her eye's as she started to realized why everyone was crying, it was because her mommy had now disappeared from her sight and she would only be in her heart now,Mommy the little girl wailed Filling the quite hospitable with the sad wailing."_

* * *

"Mom,"Iris said half asleep,"When she opened her eye's and looked around she no longer saw the white hospitable wall's instead she saw some yellow brick one's.

"As the Moments from the day came rushing back she felt tiredness take over her all over again."

"She gently laid back down but this time she was MUCH more open minded of being in a hotel full of monsters rather then relive her mother's death again."

* * *

**Next chapter i hope there will be some Dracula because i want the story to start moving along but alas for every good story come's patients so please keep on your seats also i tried to fix up the story on request of a review Anyway Hope you like the update Review please  
**


	4. Chapter 4

You Just Need A Heart To Zing  


**Thanks for the reviews IM BACK FROM THE DEAD had a lot of school work but im back I OWN NOTHING Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Iris POV

"Iris tossed and turned but she couldn't seem to go back to sleep, She sighed and lifted herself up."

"She blinked a couple times,rubbed her eye's, and yawned before pushing back the covers and standing on her feet."

"The memories from a few hours ago were swimming in her head to much to sleep."

"She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and thought Long and hard."

"If She was in a Hotel of monsters would that mean she was in danger?"

"She Looked in the mirror at her bandaged arm and touched it gently she smiled."

"I don't think im in much danger After all i don't think they would have HELPED me just to hurt me again, She whispered quietly."

"She really wanted to say thank you to Mavis for leading here to this place even if it WAS a hotel for monsters,Johnny for fixing her up and listening to her problems without jugging her,And The man who let her in here when she first got here."

"She was about to walk out the door when she remembered something,that man at the door was VERY hesitant to let her in."

"At the time she brushed it off as normal paranoia after all she was just some stranger SHE would be paranoid to if her daughter brought home a girl covered in blood ,but now that she knew that she was in a hotel for monsters maybe the reason he was hesitant to let her in was because He didn't want other monsters to see her."

"At first she scoffed at herself for the IDEA and tried to turn the doorknob again but always stopped herself as her idea made more and more sense."

"In movies and books monsters AKA: Living beings who looked different from humans, Were always Poked with pitch forks,Or Torches without a even fair trial or a say of what THERE story was."

"The more she realized this the more she realized How Cruel her kind could really be."

"Monsters might have family's too they breath,grow up from baby's just like humans do so what make's them different besides,Of skin color,Hair,Fangs,Who are WE to judge THEM after humans aren't perfect either She thought quietly."

"Iris remembered something her mother had told her once."

_"A True monster Is a person with no kindness in there heart not a person without a pulse."_

"Her mother had said that after she had ran to her with tears in her eyes because a mean boy in the waiting room of the hospitable had told her a scary story about Dracula."

"Iris took her hand off the doorknob and looked the Hardwood floor sadly."

"Unlike humans would ever do Monsters went into hiding to live the rest of there life's in peace and faded to just being movies,books and legends and to Iris that was a very smart thing to do."

"All of a sudden Iris felt like she was trespassing on all of monsters peaceful life's by just standing on these floors most of there life's they had to live with selfish humans like her father and then a place like THIS was created just for them to feel safe and secure and now SHE was here and it could ruin it all for them."

"Iris had expedience just ONE selfish human she couldn't imagine a whole TOWN being like that to her just because she was different,The thought brought tears to her eye's."

"She didn't want to disturb the peaceful life's of the monsters but she still wanted to say thank you to the people who helped her she was stuck in between these two thoughts before an idea came to her mind."

"A Disguise she thought."

"Yeah she said out loud, No one has to know I'm a human, if I disguise myself as a monster i can keep the peace AND still say thank you she smiled at the idea and started looking for things she could use."

"What should i be she thought, Frankenstein? nah to simple,a Werewolf? nah to difficult a mummy she thought?"

"Nah to easy to remove she thought what about...she noticed the black drapes on the window and snapped her fingers".

"A Vampire not to easy and not to hard It's Perfect."

"She grabbed the drapes and searched the first aid kit for a needle and thread for stitching wounds as soon as she found it she started looking for things to complete her look."

"She found what she hoped to be white clay but from how is screamed when she picked it up she guessed probably not."

"In the bathroom she found beauty supplies like makeup and perfume there wasn't any hair dye but there was a spray a can of black paint in a cupboard near the bed.

"She cut the black silky drapes with scissors she found in the other cupboard on the other side of the bed."

"She manged to sew it into a black silky dress the went an inch below her knee's and used the rest of the black cloth to make a cap luckily the cap went over her shoulders so no one could see her banged arm unless the lifted up her cap."

"After she got dressed she ran to the bathroom to look more the part she found a white powder which she guessed was baby powder but put it all over her exposed skin and held her breath when she put it on her face,She put eyeliner on her eye's and a black lipstick she found,She used the screaming clay to make her teeth look sharper."

"For her brown hair she put it in a tight bun and held her breath while using the black spray paint on her hair."

"She looked herself in the mirror she looked a lot like a vampire besides her pale freckles and bright green eyes."

"Iris wasn't worried about the freckles after all they couldn't be seen from very far away it was her eye's that worried her she looked for something anything to cover up her eye's when black rib glasses caught her eye she slipped them on her vision was blurry but so was her eye color she smiled."

"She walked out of the bathroom and to the door"

"Okay she thought if anyone asked I'm a vampire named Iris she nodded to herself put her hand on the doorknob took a deep breath and opened the door."

"The hall was a bright red but the walls were gray and few knight uniforms were walking around."

"She stepped out of the room barefoot she couldn't find any shoes to go with her outfit so barefoot was her only choice."

"The red rug was soft under her feet as she started walking hoping to see Johnny or Mavis."

"As she walked for what felt like hours Honestly it was only 10 minutes she seemed to feel lost in such a big place."

"Oh what was i thinking this place is HUGE i should have just waited for them to come to me Iris said out loud."

"That's when she heard voices she walked towards them hoping they could help her find Mavis or Johnny."

"Instead of course she saw monsters of all shapes and sizes having what seemed to be a talent show."

"She started to panic and she saw one come near her."

"Calm yourself Iris Breath in Breath out Breath in breath out after a few breaths she smiled at the monster which seemed to be a mummy."

"Well hey haven't seen you around before you a new monster he asked kindly."

"Uhhh Y-Yes heh heh I'm a vampire m-my name's Iris she smiled and hoped he didn't hear her stutter."

"If he was suspicious of her he didn't show it, Well I'm Murry the mummy just Murry's fine though he grinned."

"Iris did her best not to freak out she was meeting real Mummy Not in the scared way but the really exited awesome way."

"Nice to meet you Murry Um is this a Talent show or..something."

"He grinned even wider ,yep pretty cool huh? We use to never have them until Johnny came around now it's a weekly thing."

"She smiled until she realized he knew Johnny,"

"Maybe he knows were he is she thought it wouldn't hurt to ask she thought."

"Um speaking of Johnny do you know were he is."

"Murry looked at her still grinning why?"

"Oh Um Iris racked her brain for an excuse I...Uh Don't know many pepo- I mean monsters, and Johnny said he'd... show me around, yeah Johnny said he'd Show me around."

"Murry's Grin didn't fade yeah i know were he is i bumped into him earlier but if YOU want to know your going to have to Sing."

"W-What do you mean."

"She pushed the glasses up her nose hoping the sweat wasn't ruining her makeup."

"I mean you look like you have a good voice and if you want to know were Johnny is you'll go on that stage and sing."

"I-I cant sing without music she said hoping that was a good enough excuse."

"That's no problem me and my friends are in a band i don't think they'll mind playing for you."

"I-I She tried to think of another excuse but couldn't find the right words to say and she slumped her shoulders in defeat."

"Alright she muttered."

"Great he said go on the stage ill get the band."

"and that's how she found herself in the middle of the stage with a band of a werewolf, a Mummy, and Frankenstein starting to play the beat of _Blown away."_

"She took a deep breath and hoped this wouldn't give her away as she started Singing."

_Blown Away:_

_Dry lighting cracks across the skies _

_Those storm gather in her eyes_

_her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Her mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weatherman called for a twister _

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma _

_To wash the Sins Out of that house _

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma _

_To rip the Nails Out of the past._

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away _

_Every brick every broad every slamming door _

_Blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday_

_every tear soaked whiskey memory_

_Blown away_

_Blown away._

"And that's when she saw him The man she had seen at the door and from the look of his face he was NOT happy"

"She flinched as his stare burned into her"

"She slowly faded off the song at the last words _Blown away."_

"Luckily Everyone thought that's what she Meant to do and started cheering for an encore unluckily she was most likely going to die soon."

"Well i've had a long fruitful life ill see you soon mom she thought as The man made her way to her."

* * *

Dracula 

"Dracula had went to see how she was doing not because he cared but to see if she was better so he could have her leave the hotel and he could get back to his normal life."

"He had to ask Johnny which room she was in him and his precious baby Mavis were in the library doing research on something they wouldn't tell him about but as longs as his baby wasn't leaving him he didn't care."

"When he found she wasn't in the room he panicked and looked everywhere for her till Wanda pulled him from his searching to see a monster sing with her husbands band of COURSE he knew it was her even with those thick glasses and baby powder he knew Vampires DIDN'T have green eye's and freckles but the GIRL did."

"He had glared until she noticed him and her eye's flashed Panic."

"involuntarily he tensed up."

"He had not meant to scare the girl."

"He slowly made his way toward her and with every step step he took, a feeling of guilt came in the pit of his stomach for scaring her after all she had at LEAST disguised herself so no one could tell she was a human."

"After all the only reason HE could tell was because he WAS a vampire Dracula to be more exact."

"He looked down at the girl with a softer gaze."

"For disguising herself she was smarter then she looked."

* * *

**Hey i did my best tomake this longer for the late update hope you enjoy  
**


End file.
